


Lace.

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a picture prompt. </p><p>Not Real. </p><p>AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace.

Katie can't help but pause when Darcey comes to join her. She is aware of Darcey's beauty, she always has been but seeing her stood there in a very skimpy set of lace underwear, it's impossible to ignore. 

"Kate?"

"Sorry..."

Katie can't help but shake herself a little. 

"I just..."

"You were staring..."

"Well, you are..."

Neither of them can finish a full sentence and in the end Katie snaps completely, dragging Darcey closer, kissing her fiercely. Darcey doesn't fight her, she was hoping for this reaction. All the same she can't stop herself responding to every fierce, demanding kiss, every touch. Clothing is easily removed from both of them, they meet time and again, each and every touch, kiss and caress is desperately claimed. Neither of them knows quite who does what or when, but when they do reach climax it is as one, as if the meeting of their souls, bodies and lips, is meant to be.


End file.
